herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lu Xun
Lu Xun is a character in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is a politician who served Sun Quan. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. An ailing Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun would continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal dispute for the throne by his lord's successor. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Bio Lu Xun named Yi belongs to the Lu clan, an important clan in Wu County (present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu Province). At a young age, Lu Xun became an orphan when his parents died and is raised by his grand uncle Lu Kang, administrator of Lujiang County. Yuan Shu, a powerful lord based in Shoushun decided to strengthen his position further south. In anticipation of an attack, Lu Xun is sent to Wu County where he is raised by the sons of Lu Kang. Lu Xun joined Sun Quan, a young leader who inherited the territory (Jiang Dong), from his elder brother Sun Ce, who was died in 200. He officiates as a minor official and then as commander military settlements in northern Hangzhou Bay. Lu Xun defeated the rebel Pan Lin and reformed agriculture, which encouraged him in the region. He also submits many Shanyue tribes that he attracts by his good government, or submits them by force. The latter are often incited to revolt by Cao Cao, powerful lord of the Central Plains, whose aim is to destabilize the region and state of Sun Quan. For these facts, he is commissioned as "Colonel who establishes power". Lu Meng, a major commander of the Wu forces, wants to conquer the province of Jing, a province that escaped Wu on the death of Zhou Yu. The province is guarded by Guan Yu, a veteran general of Liu Bei. Lu Meng, in agreement with Sun Quan, secretly plans an invasion of the province. Feeling ill, Lu Meng is called back to the capital and appoints Lu Xun, who, in secret, sends several letters to Guan Yu to let him down. The above-named wanted to open a new front against Cao Cao, who already at war against Liu Bei to the east is launching into an attack against the Wei, from the south. Taking advantage of this move, Lu Meng attacks Guan Yu, and Lu Xun attacks the province and defeats the few remaining forces to defend the latter. For his role and participation, he is a general and enjoys extensive military power in the conquered Jing Province. Liu Bei entered the war against Sun Quan, to avenge Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death, but especially to recover Jing Province . Lu Xun is then promoted to the position of major commander of the Wu army. Adopting a defensive policy at Yiling, he is harassed by officials who envy his success and his generals, who would like a counterattack, which he refuses. He uses land and climate to his advantage. Indeed Liu Bei's troops are all spring and summer stationed. Suffering from heat, and a slow supply line due to remoteness, Liu Bei repositions his encampments near the Yangtze River. Lu Xun, having calculated and waiting for this moment, takes action and destroys these encampments, notably using fire with a war fleet in support commanded by Zhu Ran. Liu Bei's forces, who themselves avoid capture, are almost annihilated and leave a lot of equipment on site. After the Battle of Yiling and the restored Wu / Shu alliance, Lu Xun enjoys immense prestige and de facto controls the Jing Province on behalf of Sun Quan. He also becomes his personal advisor, advising him on his governance and giving his approval for military campaigns. He is opposed in particular to the discovery campaign of the island of Taiwan. When Sun Quan assumed the title of Emperor of Wu, Lu Xun became grand guardian of the heir apparent, Sun Deng. Following the death of Gu Yong, Lu Xun became a imperial chancellor. In the last years of his life, he is caught in the turmoil of the estate, like many Wu officials. Indeed, Sun Deng is dead, and two other sons of Sun Quan, Sun He, and Sun Ba quarrel for succession. Lu Xun supports Sun He, and is therefore harshly repressed by Sun Quan, who exiles him. Lu Xun died in 245. Trivia *Historically, things were already starting to go south in his final years, as Sun Quan became increasingly stubborn and unwilling to heed his advice as he himself grew older. In fact, it is very likely that the stress of Sun Quan's stubbornness and arrogance played a role in Lu Xun's death. Lu Xun himself, however, stuck to his own beliefs till the very end. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Political Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Independent Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Siblings Category:Brutes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Unwanted Category:Wrathful Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pacifists Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Extravagant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Adventurers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Protectors Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Falsely Accused